1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a roller cover storing method.
2. After a roller cover has been utilized to apply paint, it must be thoroughly cleaned immediately for effective future use. If it is not thoroughly cleaned immediately, the paint retained by the roller cover will "set-up" and then harden, rendering the roller cover useless. Sometimes after a paint roller is employed, an unsuccessful attempt is made to roll out the paint from the roller cover so that the roller cover can be used again the next day. "Unsuccessful" because, if the roller cover has not been thoroughly cleaned, re-use of the same roller cover will result in the paint not being applied uniformly. Sometimes, a number of rooms are to be painted the same color, requiring several days. Sometimes, a painting job requires paint-roller application of a first coat, a second coat of the same color paint the next day, and, depending upon coverage, a third coat of the same color paint the third day.